1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a photosetter having a projection system including a projection objective, by means of which a type image on a type carrier located in an object plane is projectable onto a setting plane and further having an optionally usable auxiliary projection system whereby another type image on a film is projectable as an intermediate image to the object plane from whence it is projected onto the setting plane by said projection objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type carriers of prior art display photosetters are constructed either as strip-type or round plates having appropriate type images (hereafter called type) thereon. Since a multitude of different type styles and characters exist, many of these expensive plates must be acquired. In order to reduce the financial burden, relatively inexpensive films with images of the various type styles and characters (hereafter called type) thereon are also available. These films can be used for setting with the prior art photosetter machines by inserting into the machine an auxiliary unit containing the film depicting the appropriate type. The auxiliary unit contains one unwind and one rewind reel, between which the film can be rewound. In prior art machines this is done in such a way that the plate-type carrier is removed from the machine and the auxiliary unit is inserted into the machine in place thereof as an added component, so that the film is located in the space normally occupied by the type carrier. This procedure is relatively cumbersome. In addition, it has the disadvantage that the normally available size variation range of the projection system cannot be utilized. The type on these films is generally so big that a reduction is only possible by means of the projection system of the prior art photosetters. Furthermore, only type from the film or from the type plate can be projected at any one time.